Cruel Summer
by wonder1440
Summary: Tory is looking forward to his summer vacation... but where is Colin? Also, what happened to his notebook!
1. Chapter 1

Now his mind was really racing.

The last time he had seen Colin was just before homeroom. That was it. Colin had not been in any of the classes he shares with Tory

and Mandy hadn't seen him either.

It wasn't unusual for Colin to miss a day of school, but to show up and then leave? That hadn't happened before and he did not have to refer to his notes to be double check that fact. Did he just walk out? Did Doctor Garrets pick him up? Why did he leave? Where did he go?

Tory skipped lunch to look in all the usual places... the nurses office, that corner of the library where Colin likes to nap. Nowhere to be found.

Regardless, sitting in 7th period, while others were waiting for summer vacation on this last day of school, all Tory could think about (as usual) was Colin... and a little about how hungry he was.

The bell rang and the last thing Tory wanted was human contact while he ran scenerio after scenerio over and over in his head. Mandy didn't oblige as Tory, upon seeing her approach, tries to walk faster. "Tory, if you weren't such a GREAT tutor, I might be spending my vacation in summer school" she says with glee while giving Tory a thank you peck on the cheek. "GOD! You're welcome." he sneers walking faster, leaving Mandy standing there, waving, but somewhat stunned.

A thought occurs to him while walking to the train... his tutoring, while it was originally just a ploy to get to know more about Colin, may actually have helped on two fronts. If Colin had flunked, he'd be spending time in summer school. Instead, Colin will spend the entire summer across the street! Tory's mood immediately changes and a wide smile stretches the freckles on his face, he can barely contain his glee. "This is gonna be a GREAT summer!" he says under his breath.

Fortunatly for him, the Long Island Rail Road doesn't exactly have the best on-time schedule. His daydreaming in class and encounter with Mandy would have normally made him miss the train. But there was the 3:15, still sitting at the station at 3:21. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to sit facing backwards, something he usually had to endure on Friday afternoons. Riding backwards made it harder to think and concentrate, let alone write. By chance, he happened to grab one of the last forward facing seats and by sheer luck, it was a location where he could rest his feet on a ledge. Tory stretched out and started to think about summer... and Colin.

He had used the tutoring as the perfect excuse to have encounters with Colin, but now that school was out, what would be his stradegy now? He broke out his notebook to take down some ideas.

'I guess I could watch for him to come out of the house... hopefully alone' he thought. A chance encounter could mean he could invite Colin to a movie... or the street fair over in Sunnyside in early July? Or maybe to watch the fireworks in Flushing Meadows Park? That might be the perfect time to steal a kiss from the boy.

Or maybe even the BEACH. 'Can you imagine that?' he thought. 'Colin in short-shorts.' A smile came over Tory's face. Usually the thought of the beach was unappealing to Tory. Having a light complexion meant certain sunburn. But what if Colin could help him put on some sunscreen? Tory just stared, thinking about the possability. He quickly jotted down his thoughts while his mind raced with other possible scenerios and excuses to be with Colin this summer.

The more on Tory's mind, the shorter the train ride, the better chance at missing his stop for the subway. 'Shit, no time to pack this' as darts off the train just in time. He ddn't want to double-back from Manhattan... another hour to the commute.

The lucky seat on the LIRR turns into standing room only on the subway. Friday afternoon's delight. Not exactly condusive to thinking about Colin when you're sqeezed in the subway car like a sardine. He holds onto his notes for dear life with one hand while his other hand clings to the bar. A few seconds later, he notices his notebook is... gone. "Damn it!" he says, trying not to be too loud. His eyes start to dart the floor to see where it might be. He stretches his neck around as far as it can go in the crowded subway car. His mind filled with new unpleasant thoughts. His name is on it, someone is gonna know. How much of my information is in that notebook. I wrote all of those intimate thoughts about Colin, the Gaia Project. Panic sets in, his heart is racing. "Where is it" he mumbles thru his clenched teeth, sweat forming on his brow. His palms were also becoming sweaty and he was losing his grip on the handle bar. He stumbles into a woman standing in front of him. "HEY, watch out!" she screams. This was his fault for not paying attention, for not putting his notebook in his backpack before he got off the first train. Now, who knows who has it.

His stop. Tory's eyes are darting for any sign of it as he rushes off the train. Nowhere to be found. On the platform, the doors snap shut and the train pulls out of the station. "It's gone" he mutters to himself.

Tory shuffles home, not wanting to get there. "I'll just bury myself in my room all summer. How the hell could I be so STUPID?" He sees the lights are on. "Hopefully it's mom and not moron" he says, talking about Paul. He opens the door to find Paul standing there in the hallway. "Great, what the fuck do you want Paul?" "There's a list of things you need to get from the store in the kitchen... we're out of food." "Move out Paul" he snaps. Paul taunts him "what happened? you found out Colin's straight?" Tory ignores him, heads to his room and slams the door.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Tory's mental exhaustion made it easy for him to nap. Sometimes it was an escape from the mental side of life. He needed it tonight.

After a few hours of sleep, the sound of someone knocking at the door.

"Whaaaa..." he said half awake.

"Sweetie, I left you a list of things we need from the store. I've had an awful day, would you mind going for me?"

"Like I haven't" he thought. "Fine... gimmie a minute".

Tory was half remembering the fact that his notebook was gone. Now he was sitting on the side of his bed with his head in his hands.

"What time is it?" he said to himself, still groggy.

10:15

"I slept too long, now I'll be up all night". He heard his mom again and started to drag his weary frame downstairs.

"It's only a few items" she said, meeting him at the bottom of the stairs. "Here's $40, if there's change, get something for yourself" as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Whatever".

Tory dragged his feet for a few blocks to the 24 hour pharmacy. The whole way, the idea of his missing notebook started to creep back in. What were the odds that someone was actually going to do something with it. He tried to convince himself that he shouldn't worry about it. He didn't even remember what he passed on the way to the store, but here he was. He stood inside, looking at the list and trying to compute what it is he had to do.

_Milk, soda, eggs, bread, asprin, batteries. _"Nothing she couldn't have gotten on the way home" he muttered. All of the sudden...

"Holy shit" Tory said to himself... "Colin..."

There was Colin, standing with Doctor Garrets in the back of the store at the pharmacy. He quickly ducked behind a display of stacked soda bottles to keep looking. Colin looked very upset and Doctor Garrets was almost yelling at the pharmacist.. something about the wrong dosage of some drug or so,ething. No notebook to take any of this in, but it looked like a scene he could hardly forget.

"How about this instead?" Tory overheard Garrets say as he slammed something on the counter. The pharmacist rang it up and a security guard walked up to him and started to take him by the arm. "Let go, he fucked this up. Look at him" Doctor Garrets pointed to Colin. "Sir, maybe you should take your son to the hospital." replied the guard.

"I'm taking him where he needs help" said Garrets, who pulled his arm away from the guard and dragged Colin away with him. Tory moved around the soda display so to keep out of site.

Once they were out of site, Tory raced to the checkout. "Gotta write all this down and figure this out".

The long line at the lone cashier made Tory sweat with anticipation. He kept running the scene over and over in his head so he wouldn't forget what he saw. What was wrong with him? For the first time since he's known Colin, he was very worried about him. Not just because he was sick, because of the way Dr. Garrets was screaming an acting. That can't be good.

"Thanks, I'll bag it". Tory piled all the items into one bag and started to race for the exit. He walked out the front door and right into...

Colin.

"Uhhhh... HEY!" said Tory

"HI!".said Colin, with a huge smile on his face.

Tory's mind was racing. This was the kid who, just five minutes ago, looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown. I've never seen him that bad and I've never seen him smiling like he is now.

"I was just getting a few things for my mom, she's hasn't had a good day" replied Tory

"Oh...?"

"The usual... just to get us thru breakfast... and batteries" Tory smiled, still VERY confused

"With those eggs?" Colin pointed to the bag that was dripping with the remains of broken eggs.

:"I guess I wasn't that careful" he said, his face becoming flush with embarassment.

"You wanna hang out" said Colin.

Now this was odd, the scene that took place five minutes ago, he looked like he was going to be in tears. Now he's outside... no Doctor Garrets... at least he didn't SEEM to be around... and here he is making conversation.

"Aaah.. I guess, but weren't you..." Tory caught himself mid sentence

"I was... what?" asked Colin

_'Quick, say something'_ thought Tory

"Err... heading home, it's late." Tory smiled.

**_CLOSE ONE _**he thought.

"Nah, nobody's home. But your mom's home; mind if I hang with you at your place tonight?"

GULP

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Tory was still in shock as he and Colin headed back to Tory's house. Did that really happen at the drug store?

The whold outburst from Doctor Garrets, Colin looking so sick and then as chatty and cheerful as he's ever seen him. Is

there some miracle drug that helps him overcome those episodes?

Colin was talking a mile a minute. Tory was trying to pay attention, but so much was going thru his mind he

found it was difficult to concentrate Colin. _"How Ironic" _he thought. Then he thought about his missing notebook and that fear of dread started to overtake what had been happening with Colin tonight.

The boys arrived in front of Tory's house. The lights were out.

"I guess my mom didn't want to wait up for me". smiled Tory, rubbing his hand behind his head. He was dead tired as well.

"No problem... do you mind if I stay in your room. I kinda feel like company, if you get my drift" said Colin.

_"WHAT?"_ thought Tory... trying not to look shocked in front of Colin.

"Ah, yeah, like an old fashioned... er... sleepover!" replied a very perplexed Tory. Maybe it was better that he didn't ask questions

and just let things take their course.

It was pitch black as the two boys ventured into the house. Colin tripped over the umbrella stand. Tory quickly grabbed him and whispered into his ear and told him to be quiet. The last thing he needed was for Paul to show up wondering what was happening... especially with Colin around. Tory was hoping to have Colin just spend the night, he would leave early in the morning and nobody

would know what had happened. But for some reason, Colin was goofy and became voiceterious.

"This is REALLY a cool house... smells friendly" said Colin.

_"How does something SMELL friendly?" _ Tory thought as he couldn't believe what Colin was saying. It was almost as if he were drunk.

"I guess your mom is sleeping Tory" and Colin grinned.

_"No kidding, now be quiet"_ Tory thought to himself. For the first time ever, Tory actually saw Colin as a pain and someone he DIDN'T want to be around. He was like... Mandy!

Tory didn't want to leave Colin by himself, so he put the bags from the store down to walk with him to the bedroom. As the boys made their way upstairs, he could tell Colin was getting loopier. The boy suddenly slumped into Tory's arms and fell asleep, snoring quite loudly. Tory dragged Colin the rest of the way to his room.

"Tory, did you get what I wanted from the store" his mom said thru her closed bedroom door.

"Yes, it's downstairs, I'm gonna put it away in a sec" he replied, praying she wouldn't open the door. Thank God, she didn't, he didn't need to have to explain Colin.

He finally dragged Colin into his room and onto the bed. Tory thought about that fact for a second. Here was Colin in my bed. Why didn't that sound wierd? Why was he thinking like that AT ALL?

He slipped off Colin's shoes and socks and placed them at the foot of his bed. Colin was still sawing wood. So much for wanting to have company. Tory wasn't sure how he was going to sleep with all that noise. He thought about going downstairs to sleep, but what if Colin woke up with one of those episodes? With his mom next door, he couldn't take the chance. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see lights on across the street a Colin's house and hwat looked like a figure of somebody... probably Garrets, walking around.

This was getting too wierd. "I feel like I'm harboring a fugitive" Tory said to himself. He sat and gazed at Colin sleeping on his bed. With all that had happened today, hopefully tomorrow will be somewhat better. "Oh shit! the bags downstairs!" Troy dashed out of the room to put away the groceries he got for the drug store.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: Small chapter to bridge us to the main part of the story... with a little surprise I didn't have when I started. Based on art from Jen Lee Quick, I got the idea to move the story in this direction. Hope you enjoy!**

Colin slept like a baby after what sounded like some tossing and turning.

Tory stared at the ceiling.

This went on for what seemed like an eternity. Even though he was obviously tired YAWN he just couldn't wind down and get to sleep. Too much was on his mind... his notebook for one. That was almost overshadowed by the fact that the scenerio he DIDN'T play out in his notebook was happening. Colin in HIS bed on the first night of summer vacation. But he was sleeping on a spare mattress on the floor.

Then there was the odd Colin/Mandy creature who came home with him.

2:00

_"Fixing your gaze on something usually helps" _he thought, so he looked at the blinking VCR clock... 12:00 -- 12:00 -- 12:00 --

He even tried thinking of a song in his head, in time with the incorrect time blinking on the VCR. No good.

2:25

Colin does snore. I wonder if he sees a doctor for THAT?

2:45

Wonder where that notebook went?

3:00

Staring under his bed... _"I do keep a neat room" _he thought to himself. He didn't even notice that the bedroom door was wide open.

THE BEDROOM DOOR WAS OPEN!

Tory looked up and saw Colin was gone. He didn't even hear footsteps. He would have heard him walking to the door? This was an old house and the floors creak. Tory flipped on the lights and saw what looked like water on the floor. On his bed, one of his... notebooks... opened to a page that had stuff about Colin. Not THE missing notebook, but all of his notebooks had things that Colin shouldn't REALLY see.

Oh, this was bad. Tory turned but couldn't see the light on in the bathroom in the hall. Where was Colin?

"_How was he... I mean I must have left it open and it was just there. But the lights were out, he couldn't have been reading it. I didn't see a flashlight, I would have noticed it."_

Tory went to pick up the notebook and noticed it was wet as well. He quickly dropped it, his heart pounding.

"What IS this?" he said softly. Tory decided to go and look for Colin. He didn't have to go far. Suddenly he could hear the toiet flush and there was running water.

"He's taking a leak in the dark? What the fuck?" he said to himself.

The bathroom door opened. "Tory, can you kill the lights" said Colin.

Tory froze when he saw... "Colin"?

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Tory shut the lights... dumbfounded... at a loss for words and at the same time very afraid, a feeling he thought he would never have in regards to Colin.

Colin moved past Tory and back to the bedroom. A faint "goodnight" came from Colin as he slid back into Tory's bed.

Tory knew one of two things. Either the Colin he just saw, or the Colin he thought he knew was the result of the Gaia Project.

Tory slowly tiptoed back to his bedroom and just stood in the doorway, staring at Colin in bed, trying to make out his form.

"What did I just see?" he thought.

"Don't think about it." said Colin.

"Is he reading my fucking MIND?" thought Tory to himself

"Yes" replied Colin.

"Listen... I don't expect you to understand what I am or why I am like this." Colin's voice was somber yet somehow reassuring. " ... at least not right away." he continued. "You are one of only 3 people in the world who know about me in this form. I'm not going to hurt you."

Tory felt some relief. If Colin was really going to harm him, all he had to do was yell and everyone would hear and then see...

"I know you know about the existance of Gaia, I could hear you thinking in the hall".

That last statement made Tory's heart race. What an odd and scary concept... I can hear you THINKING. "Have to clear my mind." he thought.

"Don't worry, your thoughts and feelings are safe we me". Colin's voice again was reassuring.

(Gulp) "Feelings? What the hell, he probably knows everything if he can read my mind" thought Tory. He waited for a response from Colin on that thought, but none was forthcoming. Tory entered his room and slid back on the floor next to his bed.

"Can you talk about Gaia?"

"It's an adaption process..."

"The way you look now... is this a result of Gaia?"

"No..."

"Then what are you?"

Colin rolled over and looked down on Tory, Colin's now green eyes staring right at Tory. His eyes almost glowed in the dark.

"You see, even though it is dark in this room, I can see you perfectly. You saw your notebook on the bed... I can see in the dark like you can see in the light. I couldn't sleep after... changing... and was looking for something to do. Light to me is blinding... even a little. Staring at the moon is like staring into the sun for you. Where I come from there isn't alot of light you know."

Tory listened trying not to think or even move, aware than ever of everything around him.

"You know that I am not really human from what you have seen from the shadows and the few seconds the lights were on. This is what happens when I relapse, when my human side kinda goes into remission..."

Colin reached out and touched Tory's face. Tory never thought the act of Colin touching him would bring so much fear. Colin's skin was scaly... almost slimy. Colin ran his moist finger over Tory's lips... it was... odd, but he didn't dislike it.

"When I change from warm blooded to cold blooded... which is what happens, I sweat alot. My skin is very snake-like... and so is my body... "

Tory almost didn't know how to feel.

"I-It's OK..."

"In the morning I should be better. I took some of those pills I got when I was at the drug store. Azithromycin Dihydrate."

"Azithro-what-di hate?"

"Gets rid of bacteria in humans... working with Gaia, it does alot more for me. Just keep the shades down... in case"

"Colin, I gotta get you out of here in the morning. Nobody knows you're..."

"Don't worry, I should be OK in the morning. I can sneak out with you"

"WITH me?" thought Tory... suddenly, something brushed up against his leg... and Tory jumped for a second and the cold feeling.

"'Nite Tory"

"Does he really think I'll sleep..." thought Tory

"You really should" replied Colin, half asleep.

Tory emptied his mind of thought.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Here we are at Chapter 6. Usually I remember small details, but in this story, forgot that Tory had bunk beds, so I knida tried to fix that in a goofy way. More at the end... enjoy for now!

Jen owns them, I love 'em!

Tory's eyes opened and he realized it was morning. For a few seconds his mind was at ease. Then

he thought about Colin... and everything that happened last night. He shot up and looked on the bed.

The bed was made, the sheets smelled... fresh. No Colin anywhere.

"Oh shit" he thought to himself. Then he heard "honey, come down for breakfast."

Mom.

Tory checked every room before going for breakfast. He could not find Colin anywhere... until he got

to the kitchen and there was Human/Colin.

"Tory, this is Colin from across the street. He came by this morning, said you had lost this."

It was the notebook. THE lost notebook.

"Aaahh... heh! Thanks." Tory saw the expression on Colin's face and, to his surprise, it wasn't nasty or mean.

He was actually smiling.

"No problem" was Colin's response. The tone seemed genuine. He went right back to eating breakfast.

"I have French Toast or Pancakes. If you want, you can have some eggs sweetie"

"I'm not hungry mom."

"Sweetie, you should eat something. How about some oatmeal? Colin likes it".

"No, it's OK. I think I'll be in my room."

Tory excused himself from the table.

"Why is he so moody lately... maybe when you're done Colin, you could go upstairs and visit with Tory... to cheer him up!"

Tory quietly laid on his bed. It was nice to stare at the celing for a change. The bunk bed was cool, but he had outgrown it and decided that a nice big single was more to his liking. Although, the bunk WOULD have come in handy last night.

He was trying to think about anything other than Colin... then Tory's door opened just a little and Colin popped his head in.

"You busy?" he asked.

Tory shook his head. "I guess he can't read thoughts in human form" he thought.

"Listen, you dropped that on the train. I had ditched school because I wasn't feeling well, but didn't want to go home. I followed you home on the train. I figured if I had an episode, I could find you and you could help me get home."

"So I guess you read it."

"Not all of it. But enough."

Colin was embarrassed somewhat that he had violated Tory's privacy.

"Well?" asked Tory

"Well what?" Colin sensed confrontation...

"What part or part-sss did you read?"

Colin looked for something to say. "Without going into the gory details... "

"Nice" thought Tory

"I kinda know how you feel about me."

Tory moaned and rolled to face away from Colin

"But we know something about each other. I know how you feel and you know something about what I really am..."

"What ARE you?" asked Tory

"Trying to adapt to this place." Colin's voice had a touch of disappointment and failure.

"You mean Earth?"

"Just... being human"

Tory thought about Colins answer, but was still pissed. "Don't make me feel sorry for you. You're the one who read my notes... it's really freaky that you can see in the dark and read people's minds. It gives you the upper hand."

"Not really. At night, when I'm like THAT... it's hard to sleep because I can hear so many voices. It sounds like millions sometimes." Colin was staring at the floor, almost ashamed of the fact that he had this special power.

"And last night when you were reading my other notebook?"

"To find out how long you felt that way about me."

"Jesus. Well, I guess you know everything now." Tory was almost starting to cry. He turned away from Colin again, only to feel Colin's hand on his shoulder.

"How do you feel about me now that you know?"

TO BE CONTINUED

NOTEBOOK DISCLAIMER

My original intent WAS to have Colin end up with Tory's notebook when I started this in June. Of course, Ms. Jen Quick had it LOOOOONG before I even thought of writing ANY fanfic, and I had obviously no idea something like it was going to be in OB2 (OB2 rocks and one should get a copy ASAP if they don't have it yet)...

Anyway, I'm hoping this is fresh (different?) angle because of the WAY Colin acquired the missing notebook (finding instead of taking) and the different approach at the information Colin GOT from reading Tory's notebook(s)... Focused more of Tory's affection for Colin and not so much about the spying aspect.

Now, how will Colin USE that information and how open is he to the idea? And what of Colin's "unusual" problem?


	7. Chapter 7

Many thoughts creeped into his mind after hearing this question. His eyes shut, he was trying to imagine the look on Colin's face as that question was asked. The tone of Colin's voice was very sincere, he was trying to imagine the care and concern in his eyes. But there was no need to imagine, because his subject was standing right there, right next time.

Tory rolled over and opened his eyes. Colin's were more beautiful than he had ever seen before. Colin was reaching out, looking for human companionship, someone who would love him for him, and not care what he was. This struck a chord in Tory. He suddenly didn't care about anything except loving and protecting Colin.

Tory rose up in the bed and met Colin face to face, Colin's eyes staring deep into his. He swallowed hard, staring at the redhead, still not sure what his next move would be, his human form not being able to read people's minds But Tory's intentions happened in a flash, as the boy threw his arms around Colin and pulled him down on the bed. Tory massaged Colin's lips with his own and Colin went with it.

"How do I feel about you" asked Tory

"Mmmhmmm?" Colin asked back

"I love you. I don't care, I trust you and love you and want to be here for you." Tory stared deep into Colin's eyes as he said these words.

Colin hugged Tory. "The world is cold, I knew you were the one" he whispered into Tory's ear

Tory smiled and reassured Colin. "I love you."


End file.
